Promises made by Those Moments Shared
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: At an assembly, Tohru feels like she needs to get something off her chest. She knows she must say it before it's too late. Based on Manga, SPOILERS! Kyoru oneshot. Completiness!


Ok! This is my firt fan fic I've ever sent in andI think this is howI can communicate. This is a oneshot with a pairing of Kyoru. This story is based on the manga, and it contains some spoilers. most of my stories are like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, I only wishI did. But i own lots of other Fruits Basket stuff...

_**Promises Made for Those Moments Shared**_

Kyo just couldn't keep his eyes off Tohru. Her small oval face and long, silky, brown hair glowed beautifully in the light pouring through the school windows. They were sitting in their high school auditorium, listening to the teachers drone on and on about what were required and expected for graduation, which were only a few days away. Kyo couldn't care less about graduation. He had decided long ago to spend his last days of freedom with Tohru. And lately he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't help notice Tohru sitting next to him, that idiotic grin on her face, with their shoulders almost touching. Kyo wished they could just get out of that stupid place and just do something. If only his mouth could connect with his brain and say something right for once.

"Kyo?" a whisper came out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Kyo blinked and turned his head towards Tohru.

"What's wrong? Your face looks so…upset. Is something worrying you? You know you can always tell me." Tohru placed her hand lightly on Kyo's knee next to her.

Kyo's face turned scarlet and he brushed her hand off, scowling. "I don't need to say anything. Nothing's bothering me," he snapped at her and turned to face the stage of the auditorium.

Tohru looked hurt. _All I ever do is make things worse! _She sighed loudly, and it made Kyo uncomfortable. He shifted in his chair and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Look," he whispered. "I'm…sorry. You know I'm not good at putting the words together. I was just…thinking."

"Okay, Kyo" Tohru's face brightened._ As long as he's content! _

Kyo looked at her, watching her smile. It didn't take much to make her happy. _I wonder what she's thinking right now. _

_I have to tell him sometime, that I know about his confinement. But I just can't bring myself to tell him. It'll only make him worry about me. And I need to talk about my…feelings for him. It's like…they've blossomed out from a tiny seed._

"Kyo," She whispered

"Hm?"

"Uh…could we talk…alone?" she questioned, looking down to her lap.

"Uh…sure…I guess," Kyo answered, raising one eyebrow. He stood up and walked past the others seated next to him, excusing himself. Tohru got up and followed him. "Where do you wanna talk?" he whispered over his shoulder, once they got out of the auditorium.

"I don't know. Anywhere is fine."

"How's over here?" he asked, pulling her arm with a firm grip around the corner of the hallway.

"Oh. Okay," she stammered an answer. "Kyo…I don't know how to say this, so I'm come right out and say it."

Kyo waited.

"I…, well, I…" she stuttered and couldn't find her voice.

"Tohru, you know you can tell me anything. Now what is it?" Kyo looked concerned and his eyes contained a certain sympathetic gentleness.

Not knowing how to speak anymore, Tohru leaned in, lifted her chin and let her lips touch Kyo's. She closed her eyes and didn't see Kyo's shocked expression. Slowly, Kyo let his right hand cup her chin and his left hand rest by her waist. Tohru lifted her hands to around Kyo's neck and made sure their chests weren't close enough for him to transform. The kiss became more passionate and enjoyable. But it had to end when the two needed air. They lifted their heads slowly apart from one another and looked at each other through half closed eyes.

"I love you, Kyo," Tohru whispered before locking her lips with his once more.

"And Tohru," Kyo whispered in her ear, when they had parted again, "I love you, too." Then it was his turn to kiss her.

His words were so soft, so meaningful, so loving. She didn't care about anything that was going on around her or when the kiss would end. She didn't want to think about the future. Those things just didn't need to be thought about right then. Kyo loved her. That was all that mattered. Tohru felt that Kyo had just changed. It didn't seem like short-tempered, bad-mouth Kyo anymore. He now turned into the Kyo she always wished for him to be, the real him. Tohru just had to treasure that moment, forever in her heart.

"Kyo, I promise, to always remember this," Tohru whispered. "I also promise to always…treasure this moment…shared with you. No matter what happens in the future…I promise to always love you." Tohru heard Kyo sigh.

"And I will always love you." He replied.

And they both knew… they never broke promises.

**The End**

How did you like it? Remember, it's my first one! There'll be more to come...

Review please!


End file.
